Butterfly
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: His life as Primavera had been a cocoon, a transition to something better... Now that he left the protection it gave him... Will he manage to be himself? Or will he eventually return to the cocoon and to the safety it gave him? Sequel!NotEverAgain, Slash, Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Summary**: His life as Primavera had been a cocoon, a transition to something better... Now that he left the protection it gave him... Will he manage to be himself? Or will he eventually return to the cocoon and to the safety it gave him? Sequel!NotEverAgain, Slash, Mpreg

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Prologue**

Albus looked up as Harry Potter's owl appeared before him with a letter. Accepting the parchment he uncoiled it to read it.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_Earlier this week I've told Harry to contact you that I would've follow him to school so I would make sure he wouldn't have another panic attack._

_As you must be suspecting the reason of my letter is that Harry reacted badly to the mass in the station. Knowing my wife's reaction and how to handle them, I decided that Harry will be home schooled instead._

_Do not in any way attempt at contacting the teen_

_TMR_

Albus sighed, he had dreaded that this might happen. Harry had been too calm, too mature.

Albus looked up at the beautiful white owl. Now that he thought of it, how was he certain that it wasn't Jade's owl instead? The two were a lot alike, both physically and mentally. Jade and Harry had been raped, had a snow owl named Hedwig and were black haired with green eyes and round glasses. Not to speak that they both loved the muggle world.

Albus stood, approached the window and looked outside.

Not to speak about the way they attracted Voldemort's attention, while they hated everyone else's attention.

Albus wondered that if Voldemort had managed at adopting Harry, all those years ago, how different would things be.

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter I**

Evans left Serena at the entrance of her school. Marvolo had fought him with claws and teeth but in the end Evans had won, putting their daughter in the school. He had been home-schooled the second time around but that was because his parents were too scared to let him close to any other human being. It didn't mean that his first bad experience would happen to his daughter as well. Not to speak of the body guard that Marvolo had already _'secretly'_ assigned to make sure no one hurt the girl. Evans smiled as the 7 years old girl run to her muggle teacher to give her two kisses and a hug. It was a simple gesture that meant so much to Harry...

Evans tensed taking a hand to his mouth to supress his gasp. It had been 3 years since he thought of himself as Harry Potter. He had almost forgotten it. Everything. His past.

"My lady?"

Evans glanced at Serena's body guard who had approached him from the death eater's hiding place.

"I think I need to see Snape." he answered, taking a hand to the side of his head pretending not to feel too well.

The death eater nodded and grabbed his ante-arm. Not long later Marvolo appeared.

"What is it?" the man hissed, wand at ready.

"Dark Lady isn't feeling too well and asked for Professor Snape's expertise."

Marvolo nodded and approached, grabbing Evans while securing his wand.

"I'll take her there then." The death eater bowed his head and returned to his spot. Marvolo pulled Evans to himself. "What is it?" he asked as Evans leaned unto him as they walked away from the school.

Evans shook his head, refusing to admit to his husband the truth.

"Headache." he lied.

Marvolo pulled him in tighter.

"Have you forgotten to eat breakfast again?" the older wizard asked.

Well, technically, Evans was the older one, since he was 15 years when he turned 5...

Harry blushed and peeked up to his husband sheepishly, who groaned.

"One day it'll turn against you." Marvolo hissed, before pulling Harry's chin up and kissing him on the lips. Then he apparated them home, took Evans to their room and laid him on the bed. "I'll call Severus to came and give you a potion."

Harry nodded thankfully, before Marvolo walked away. Harry sighed. It had been years since he thought of himself as Harry. Since he thought of his friends, of Sirius...

**-B-**

Severus sighed as he entered the Dark Lord's apartment and walked to the wizard's bedroom. How many times he would have to explain to the Dark Lady that he couldn't pass meals? The wizard could be way older than him, but his mind seemed to have stuck, like his younger body, in his 20s.

"My lady." Severus called, when knocking on the door didn't work. Frowning he entered, maybe dark lady had fallen asleep out of weakness? "My lady?"

Severus looked at the empty bed with a frown, before looking for the damned wizard all around the house, but to no vail. Both him and Dark Mr were gone. Severus lowered his head, keeping his smiled hidden. Harry Potter's _'room' _had been emptied of any clothes and other objects his lord had bought for the young wizard - for in case someone would came by and ask for the teenager in the house - and the same for young Alfred's room. Severus apparated out of the house to the ministry and climbed the lift to the dark lord's office. When he was allowed in, several death eaters were in the room.

"My lord, I'm afraid I have bad news."

The dark lord looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What could it be about?"

"Dark Lady." at his words every death eater tensed, stepping away from Severus and their lord. The potions master knew that no one wanted to be in his skin right now or in the way of the dark spell that was sure to come. "She didn't make it."

The dark lord narrowed his eyes.

"I thought she had a mere case of weakness for lack of breakfast." his dark lord argued.

Severus shook his head.

"When I arrived it was too late to stop it... Besides, Potter picked Young Lord and both their things, leaving the house before I arrived and was able to stop him." Severus added before he was killed.

The dark lord's eyes changed slightly, before the man nodded.

"Was it the flu?" Severus nodded. "I told her she had to take better care of herself." the dark wizard added with a snarl. "Severus, go to Hogwarts at once. I want Harry and my son found and safe."

Severus bowed his head before leaving. With a child gone everyone would understand why their lord wouldn't show weakness at the 'death' of his wife. If only they knew the real truth...

**-B-**

"Daddy?" his toddler son asked confused as Harry left with him from their hiding place.

Harry kind of felt bad for Severus for leaving him to tell Voldemort the bad news, but he knew Marvolo would try to stop him otherwise and that Severus would say it in a way Voldemort wouldn't have a choice in the matter this time around.

"It's okay, we're just visiting my friends."

"Fwiends?"

Harry nodded and the boy jumped hysterical, suddenly happy. He wondered if he had scared his son as he ran away from his old life as Evans? He had become used to being with Marvolo and let him be everything he wanted to be without thinking twice and only now realized so, that he had become one of those wives who lived for her husbands. He had told himself it wouldn't happen, but in the end... It had happen. As much as he had fallen for Marvolo... He couldn't picture himself living an immortality being the man's house wife and letting him command his life, but that was exactly what he had done. So, no more. Harry Potter would not, ever again, look at Marvolo and think of him as his lover. No, he would look at Voldemort and see his parents' killer... Harry closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears inside. That was what the man was and his life with the man wasn't working anymore. Harry peeked at the door of Black Manor, only to see Snape leave the front door as he talked with Harry's godfather.

"Are you certain he didn't come here?"

"I may not see my godson in years but I can recognise his smell, Snape." Sirius growled. "And no, if he comes by I won't tell you." the man added, making Snape sneer.

Harry waited until Snape left the anti-apparating wards to approach Black Manor, but by the time Snape disappeared and Harry was ready to move Sirius appeared before him with a huge smile. Harry tensed in reaction but Sirius made no move to move any closer as he smiled at Harry.

"Hey." he mumbled, forcing his body to relax.

Sirius nodded back.

"Snape told me what happened with my aunt. Come, let me show you my family home. You never got a chance to see it the first time, did you?"

Harry shook his head and followed his godfather, picking his son up. Noticing the child, Sirius approached and picked him up from Harry, before stepping away at once. He couldn't help but be grateful, Sirius barely knew Harry and still he was doing everything in his power so Harry would have everything needed. The man had understood that he couldn't step too close, so he didn't even attempt at it.

"Sirius?" the Animagus tilted his head to the side as he looked at him in a childish manner, as he opened the doors for them. "Thank you."

Sirius' face become serious and the man nodded, having understood Harry's real reason to say thanks.

"I should have taken you in when I had the chance." Sirius argued.

Harry didn't argue against that.

"Ron? Hermione?"

"Ron is at the Burrow and Hermione is living here with me, since she graduated couple weeks ago. He's working at Fred and George's joke shop and she's an Unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic... Since Voldemort won the war things are going better. He still is a son of a bitch... But living with you and Aunt Jade really made a difference. Although I'm unsure what he'll do now without any of you to keep him in line." Sirius explained with a smile.

"Won't you miss Aunt Primavera?" Harry asked confused.

Sirius smile become sad.

"I will. She was one of the only people I supported in my family... But I wasn't as close to her as cousin Narcissa was. Cissy will miss Aunt Jade quite the lot." Sirius set Harry's hyper son on the floor of the kitchen next to an unsure Kreacher. "After your parents death Voldemort disappeared as you know. I've found out that Aunt Jade couldn't handle the lost again... He used to spend lots of times out of the country, after all. She tried to kill herself by starvation and Cissy had to take her in and watch over her 24/7 until you were 11. It was around that time that - I have yet to found how - Voldemort gave my aunt a baby child to compensate her for him being away. Only then did my aunt leave the Malfoy's Manor. For 10 years my aunt was in need of attention. Don't ever do the same, Harry. Don't ever lock yourself to another person so much that you'll stop living for yourself."

Harry frowned.

"What? She wasn't that..."

"Voldemort was the second and only man that Aunt Jade let come close to her, the first being her father. Since he first grabbed her hand the two become inseparable. As I grew up my aunt rarely had time to be with us as she worked overtime, so when she had vacations she had more time to visit her husband overseas." Sirius peeked at the boy who was running after Kreacher out the kitchen, happily. "Don't interpret me wrong. Aunt Jade was a great woman, but she had her flaws and her biggest one was needing Voldemort there in order for her to live. That isn't living, that's just a soulless body. There is a difference between living and being alive. Aunt Jade was barely alive, she wasn't living her life."

Harry glanced to the fire, listening to his son's laughter upstairs. It didn't hurt to ear Sirius say that. What hurt was to know that he already knew that was the truth.

"I have to pick Serena from school later."

"Is the school warned to let you pick her up?" Harry nodded. "I'll call Molly to come by to watch over the boy... What's his name anyway?"

"Alfred Harry Riddle." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "After Aunt Primavera's father; Alfred Holmes. Besides _'Marvolo' _said that he had gone to my parents' house to adopt me because of how much I look like aunt... Freddie's middle name it's his way of calling his child as I _'should've be' _called_._"

Sirius chuckled.

"What about the girl?"

"Serena Jules Riddle. Jules from Aunt Primavera's mother." Harry explained.

"What about you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Babies names."

Harry frowned, confused. Right... He wasn't Evans anymore...

"My parents' names, yours..." he shrugged. "Never really thought about it."

Sirius smiled.

"Their great names. Your parents would be proud of them."

Harry grinned.

**(TBC)**

* * *

chapter dedicated to _DaugherOfHV_ if it wasn't for you, love, i wouldn't be here today


	3. Chapter II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Harry!"

Harry gasped as Hermione jumped on him, hugging him so tight that she took the air out of his lungs.

"Easy there..." Sirius reprimanded the girl, who stepped back embarrassed. Harry sent Sirius a grateful look as the man guided the female teenager away from him. "Hermione, this is Alfred Jr.. Freddie, this is Harry's sister: Aunt Hermione."

Harry's son waved at Hermione from behind Harry's legs.

"P'easuwe to mee' you, Aunt Hewmione."

Hermione smiled down at the suddenly shy toddler.

"Pleasure to meet you, Freddie."

Harry beckoned his son to step forward.

-She won't bite your head off, Freddie.- Harry hissed.

-She looks like it, Mummy.-

Harry rolled his eyes and sent Hermione an _I'm sorry_ look.

-What would your Papa say if he saw you now?-

Freddie straightened and stepped out from his hiding place.

"Don't tell Papa..." the boy pleaded.

Harry pointed with his head towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow and the toddler approached her at once.

"Hermione, can you watch over him as I go fetch his sister?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"So Freddie what games do you like to play at?" she asked the boy grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Parseltongue?"

Harry nodded.

"Marvolo passed some of his powers to me when I was a toddler." he answered. "We have to go now, before Marvolo picks Serena up."

Sirius hummed and side-apparated with Harry close to the school. Harry approached the school, Sirius turning into a dog and staying by the gates. Serena ran to him as soon as she saw him.

"Dad..." the girl said with a huge smile. "Where's Mum? And Freddie?"

"Talk later." he mumbled, while approaching the teacher. "Go pick your things up." the girl nodded and run to the classroom. "Teacher."

"Mr Potter, Mrs Riddle didn't warn me it would be you picking up Serena."

Harry glanced to the side to make certain that Serena wasn't listening.

"My aunt has passed away this morning."

The teacher's eyes grew and then she grew a sombre look.

"Those are really bad news. How was Mr Riddle reaction? I mean, it was obvious how close the two were to each other."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Right, how had Marvolo reacted to the news? He opened his mouth to answer again but then he heard his daughter.

"Papa."

Harry tensed and turned around, walking into the school grounds was none other but _'Marvolo'_. The man approached and nodded at the teacher, before putting a hand over Harry's shoulder.

"Mr Riddle, my condolences."

Voldemort nodded back at the muggle and started to pull Harry and Serena out the school. Harry looked around for Sirius, only to see a death eater by the side keeping him in place.

"Serena, I need to speak with Harry alone. Your body guard is over there with Harry's dog." the girl nodded and ran to Sirius, starting to pet him. "We need to talk."

-I'm not going back!- Harry hissed, speaking in Parseltongue before Voldemort for the first time.

Voldemort frowned.

-You're a Parselmouth?-

-You made me one when you gave me the scar.-

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

-Why did you left?-

-You know why. You know very well that I've become a house wife who lived for you... From what Sirius said it started decades ago... You put such a claim on me during school that I stopped living for myself, but for you.-

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at that, but made no move to argue it.

-Return home.- Harry shook his head. Voldemort made a move to step forward, but stopped and Harry was grateful for that or he would have succumbed to his will. -I'm not going to give up on you. I warned you of it.-

-You should. I'm not going back to Marvolo ever again.- he argued and stepped away, approaching the trio.

-What about Bran?- Harry stopped and looked back. -The first time you attempted this we agreed that I would have to court you all over again. Only I couldn't court you as Marvolo, I would have to do it as Bran. I would have to make you accept all of me instead of just one side.-

"You killed my parents."

"And you're taking my children from me. We're even."

Harry narrowed his eyes, before turning around and walking away. He picked Serena up and glared at the death eater for him to release Sirius, who turned into human.

"Harry!" Harry peeked at Voldemort. "I always get what I want. Your aunt knew that, it's time you do too."

"You can still see them any time you want... I can't say the same about my parents, can I?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"So I can send someone to make sure nothing happens." Voldemort argued.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Black Manor and we are living with a muggleborn so any funny business and I'll expel them from the family states."

Voldemort nodded and Harry could see the way he glared at the hand on his shoulder. Sirius side-apparated them to Black Manor.

"Serena, your brother is upstairs with Aunt Hermione... A friend of mine."

"Okay, Daddy." the girl exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I raised them with Aunt Primavera. Serena started to call me that when I still intended on going to Hogwarts and Marvolo... I mean..."

"Uncle Marvolo, yes." the man said amused.

"Well... He incentivized it. Besides he had no idea on how to deal with children so most of the time even when he was home he passed them on to me."

"So you are technically their second father." Harry nodded. "I'll talk with Hermione about it, so she uses that title when referring to you." Harry nodded thankfully and sat at the kitchen table tiredly. "When did he start looking at you that way?" Harry looked up confused. "He was eating you alive with his eyes."

Harry blushed.

"It was that obvious?"

"Yeah..." Sirius retorted sitting at Harry's side.

"You know I look a lot like Aunt..." Comprehension appeared on Sirius' face. "So, you see... He loves her, but she's gone so he turns to the closest he have."

"You're a replacement... What do you feel about him?"

"He killed my parents."

Sirius grinned.

"That's not an answer, besides you never really met them if we're going that line of thought. And he did take you in and protected you for 3 years... Even now he does it."

Harry blushed.

"Marvolo looks at me and sees his Primavera. I'm not going to become his placate wife."

Sirius chuckled nodding.

"You won't, I wouldn't let you turn into her. Do you know what gave your feelings away?" Harry shook his head. "Aunt Primavera and Marvolo... never Uncle Marvolo or just plain Riddle."

Harry's eyes grew.

"You caught me at a damned title?"

"I'm your godfather... Besides, you see the duo as yours so you never pondered on your own children."

Harry groaned.

"He said he intended on courting me." Sirius hummed. "As Voldemort."

Sirius eyes grew.

"What? Why?"

"Because I refuse his dark side... I've accepted Tom Marvolo Riddle but not Lord Bran Voldemort."

"Either he likes it or not, with my Aunt's death I've become lord of the family, what means he'll have to get my permission... Even if he is the Minister of Magic or the Dark Lord."

**-B-**

Harry sat on what once used to be the living room, playing with Freddie as Hermione helped Serena with her homework. He had refused to take the Manor after Walburga's death what had made a once beautiful house to turn into a hut, and he regretted it now. The door opened and Harry glanced up to see Draco and Narcissa Malfoy entering, followed by Sirius.

"Cousin Draco!" Serena exclaimed, standing and running to him, Freddie right behind her.

Harry stood from the floor to see Cissy looking around with a sneer.

"Mrs Malfoy."

The witch turned immediately.

"Mr Potter." she replied with a bow of her head. "May I wonder what is wrong with the Manor?"

"Kreacher..." As soon as he said the word said house elf appeared, "neglected the house since Sirius' mother died. Sirius, Hermione and the Weasleys had to clean the house from scratch... It was a lot worse in my last visit 3 years ago."

"Besides, Kreacher refuses to obey me." Sirius retorted, sitting on a couch what made dust go everywhere.

Cissy narrowed her lips.

"I'll call the Malfoy's house elves. This is no place for children to live in." Harry glanced at the trio. "Until the house is ready you'll stay in Malfoy Manor."

Harry bit his bottom lip, glancing at Sirius, whose hair was filled with dust.

"I want a vow, Narcissa."

It was in that moment that Harry realized that Sirius really was a Black. The way he spoke reminded Harry so much of the lates Black Lords.

"As the lady of the Malfoy family, you have my word that no harm will came to play between you, your godson, Miss Granger and the Dark Lord's children as long as you'll be under the Malfoy's family state or if you leave the house with one of us."

Sirius hummed, before peeking at Hermione.

"Pack your bags. And Narcissa, don't forget: badmouthing also applies as being harmed."

"I won't forget, Cousin Sirius." Cissy replied.

Sirius stood, clenched Harry's shoulder before following Hermione out. Harry avoided looking at Cissy. He wasn't Jade anymore, after all.

"Don't you have your bags to pack, Potter?" Draco asked with Harry's children on his arms.

"I didn't even unpack." Harry mumbled back.

At hearing his low voice, his two kiddos jumped from Draco and run to Harry, hugging him. Harry picked Freddie up in silence one armed, while with the other arm he hugged Serena close.

"If Aunt Jade had never happened and the Dark Lord would still give you his full attention, what would you do?"

"He killed my parents, what provoked in me being sent to the Dursleys. Besides... We both know that only Aunt Primavera's threat kept him from killing me when he first took me in." Harry dared a glance at Cissy. "I'm not her!"

The woman nodded and only years of being a Slytherin helped Harry to keep himself from reacting, although she showed nonchalantiness in her face, her eyes showed hours of tears yet to fall. It was Voldemort's way of paying back. The dark wizard knew how close _Primavera_ was to his niece.

"Were you taught about your inheritance?"Harry frowned, looking towards Draco confused. "You do know that the Potters also have lordships, right? Even if until now aunt Jade hasn't claimed it, she was half-Potter as well."

Harry leaned his child down as Hermione entered with her trunk.

"Uncle Marvolo started my inheritance teachings... But I thought it was just as Black heir."

Draco pointed at Freddie.

"He is the Black heir. Your future children will be the Potter heirs."

Harry frowned.

"What about Serena?"

"Slytherin's heiress." Draco answered with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

**-B-**

Voldemort looked up at hearing his children's voices. The two had just entered with their mother, Sirius Jr and a mudblood. The Dark Lord welcomed the two into his arms when they ran to him, while looking at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow.

"My lord." the witch said with a bow. "I'm afraid Black Manor was anything but liveable, I've already sent my house-elves to bring it to its late splendour."

Voldemort nodded, his eyes landing on his Evans. The man/teen was avoiding looking at him and Narcissa like the plague. Voldemort narrowed his eyes when Sirius Jr moved, positioning himself before his uncle/godson. Looking directly to the wizard, Voldemort knew it hadn't been by accident. Had Evans told his nephew/godfather, or did Sirius Jr realize Voldemort's intentions towards_ 'Harry'_?

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter III

**-Chapter III-**

As if having to deal with being a male again wasn't enough, he also would have to deal with Voldemort constant presence. It was driving him insane!

"Don't you have a house?" Harry asked under his breath as Voldemort looked over a parchment Harry had just written about his Potter inheritance studies.

Voldemort looked up towards Harry and then back to the parchment.

"Primavera left the apartment in your name..." Harry gasped ready to argue. "Even if she wouldn't have done that I would have given it to you anyway."

-Why?-

Voldemort smirked looking up.

-Why, my Harry? You have my two children with you for starters. Secondly, I bought that place for you. Thirdly... That house is not my house without you in there.-

-I've told you already this isn't a faze I'm passing by...-

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

-I still won't give up on you. It took me decades to make you realize your love for me. Even if you only accept a part of me I still love all of you. I will keep fighting for you... Besides, it will be hilarious to court you all over again. It will even make our relationship stronger if I win.-

-I won't be Evans!-

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he returns to parchment.

-I understood that when Severus declared you dead.- the dark wizard replied. -I told you before and I'll tell you again. If Marvolo is dating Evans then one day when Evans decides to be Harry, it would be Bran to court him since Evans never really accepted him.-

"My lord." a too sweet voice said from the door.

Harry looked up with a frown only to see Bellatrix entering.

"Bella." Voldemort replied looking up towards the witch.

The witch bounced forward, Harry saw the way she glared at him.

"My lord, wouldn't you prefer a real witch to...?" she started.

"Are you implying Primavera wasn't a real witch?" Voldemort asked icily.

Bellatrix bowed at once.

"Of course not, my lord. Just... She is dead now. Young Harry wouldn't be able to even compare to a real pureblood witch's body."

Voldemort hummed and Harry saw hope appear in the witch's eyes.

"Like in what? What can't he give me that a witch can?"

"Children." Bellatrix answered at once.

Harry snorted, he looked at the Dark Lord only to see the man doing silence wards and smells wards on the room. Finally, he offered Harry his own wand. Harry picked tasting the other man's wand in his hand before he stood facing Bellatrix as Voldemort returned to the parchment.

"Tell me, _Bella_, was our dear auntie a pureblood?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"No. She was a halfblood."

Harry approached slowly the kneeling witch as he played with the foreigner wand.

"You say I cannot, even if I would so wish, to bear Voldemort a child. I wonder... Didn't Severus make it possible for Auntie to bear a child even after her abortion? Even after her body refused it? Even if I would choose to be with a male and bottom to him... What stops me from managing to bear a child? Oh wait... Preconceived people like you."

Bellatrix made a move to stand but Voldemort's cough stopped her.

"My lord..."

Voldemort ignored her and when she tried to stand again Harry hit her with a mild Cruciatus.

"Just tell her the truth, Harry."

Harry peeked back to the wizard.

"What's the fun in that?" he argued before turning fully towards Bellatrix.

"It would be hilarious to see her face as she knows the truth as you use the power you were gifted with upon her."

Harry bit his bottom lip.

"You just want to see me losing control like I did on the monster who killed my parents."

"It's sexy." Voldemort agreed.

Bellatrix frowned from the floor. Harry grinned.

"Yes, _Bella_, I am Jade Primavera Riddle née Holmes. Your dearie aunt? Is a male. Not any male but the time-travelled de-aged boy who you just accused of being unable of getting pregnant while shamelessly hinting on my..." Harry peeks at Voldemort. "Husband is the correct term, right? Considering I faked my own death and all..."

"Yes, it is."

Harry turns to a pale Bellatrix.

"Jade is a...?"

"Wizard, yes." Harry conceded and let her assimilate the news, before he rose the wand again. At once Bellatrix tried to step away and out of danger. Every death eater had seen Evans Riddle on a bad day, normally because one of them had dared to hurt or kill someone he liked. "Oh no, Bella dear, there is no escape. You are mine now. You attacked the Longbottoms even though you knew I reproved of the idea and now you hint on my... Husband. You know very well what's going to happen."

The witch tried to find safety in Voldemort but the wizard didn't even spare her a look.

"The Longbottoms? You sure can hold a grudge..."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord with a raised eyebrow.

"I still hold a grudge about my biological parents and I don't see you being surprised."

Voldemort laughed.

"Good point."

Harry turned to Bellatrix and she fell screaming as a curse burnt all the iron in her body.

"Let's see what last longer, shall we? If your sanity... Or your life." he said finishing in a real dark tone.

**-B-**

Voldemort watched on as Evans grew more blood thirsty with each spell. Bellatrix was barely alive by now and he kept on and on and on... The deranged look on his emerald eyes was so captivating... If one thing his muggle family had taught Evans was how to forget the light and dark, how some people deserved to be paid back in the same coin.

"She's dead, you know? She's been dead for a while."

Evans lowered his arm dejectedly, as if Voldemort had just stole his toy...

**-B-**

Harry cleaned the blood from his body to his best ability, but he couldn't stop seeing the blood on his hands and smelling it on his face and hair. He stayed under the water for a while. How would he explain this to Sirius? The man wouldn't understand, he would never... Harry gasped as arms surrounded him from behind.

-Hush... It's just me.-

At hearing the hissed voice Harry's body visibly relaxed back into the chest behind him. The arms secured him, giving him a sense of protection and... Harry's eyes opened and he moved away from the Dark Lord at once.

-Don't Ever Do That Again!-

Voldemort smiled amused.

-Why not? You were so cute killing off Bellatrix...-

Harry left the tub at once pulling a towel around him, Voldemort followed and when Harry was ready to scream he could only blush as the Dark Lord took the towel from Harry's body just under his arms and moved it to his waist instead.

-You're not a girl, you don't have breasts to hide.-

Harry blushed even redder.

-I... I... Thank you.-

-For what?- Voldemort asked as he grabbed a towel for himself.

-You know... for not taking advantage.- Harry mumbled deep red.

Voldemort looked up at Harry.

-When I'll do it you will be wearing my ring and begging to be taken by me.-

Harry shivered in anticipation. He didn't doubt what Bran had told. A refreshing spell washed over Harry and he took a hand to his face to smell it but no copper smell appeared. He nodded thankful before heading out the bathroom to the bedroom to see his clothes already picked. He dried himself, dressed and left the room. Sirius was in the corridor with a frown.

"Wait there." he growled before entering the bedroom.

Harry frowned looking back puzzled. What in...?

"He is only 17! You just lost your wife last week! I don't fucking care whose name you use... You are still my Aunt's widow! He is old enough to be your grandson if not more! In your time... Hell! Even in my time people would request the lord of the family the ability to Court the heir... Not just jump into fucking him into the mattress... SHIT, is That blood I smell on you?"

Harry's cheeks went deep red.

"Yes, Bellatrix's. I let Harry take a bath in my rooms because of the way he was sweating and shivering after having watched as I killed her before him."

"Oh..." Harry could hear the embarrassment in Sirius' voice. "You killed her?"

"She insulted both Primavera and Harry." there was a moment as Harry listened to cloth and then... "And I'm the Lord Black by marriage right."

"Not if you are intending on courting the new heir. Until Harry has finished his inheritance studies I am the Black and Potter Lord."

"Aren't my children the heirs?"

"Harry raised them as his own, that make them Harry's heirs by magic rights."

Voldemort snorted.

"But of course... So, Lord Sirius Black the III, am I, Lord Bran Voldemort, allowed to court your heir and godson, Heir Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed deep red, not believing what was happening inside his old room.

**-B-**

"What were you thinking? Honestly Sirius! Did you really think so low of myself? That I would've just..." Harry blushed deep red. "I'm not loose, you know?"

Sirius scratched the back of his head embarrassed as Harry was walking back and forth in the bedroom Sirius had been given while giving the older man the sermon of his life.

"What was I supposed to think?"

Harry glared at Sirius who immediately bowed his head. It felt too much like that one time Aunt Jade had given him, his brother and his cousins the earmouth because Bellatrix had decided it was fun to play in the muggle side using flying brooms... It hadn't helped that Bellatrix had kept badmouthing muggles all the way...

"I'm your godson, Sirius! Not some whore at the corner of the street... Hell, I was... I was Raped! Do you really believe I would let someone pull me into his bed again that easily?"

Sirius blushed even redder.

**-B-**

Voldemort watched as young Draco played with Voldemort's children, keeping them occupied. Evans - or should he say Harry? - was upstairs giving Sirius Jr quite the sermon from the screams he could hear from where he was. He was unable to understand but was still able to ear him. Narcissa looked up as another high voice was heard.

"I don't envy my cousin... at all." she stated, returning to her boutique magazine.

Serena nodded.

"When Mum and Dad get mad because you did something wrong, they can be quite... Vicious."

At her side Draco nodded, having been raised by Evans he had most likely been under his fool mood couple of times.

"Mummy..." a voice whispered almost crying.

Voldemort looked up from the reports to his son who stood and ran up the stairs. Serena stood, while biting her bottom lip, and ran after him. The Dark Lord made no move to stop them, returning to his papers. It was a good wake up call for Harry. A reminder of what he gave up.

"Where are you going, Granger?"

Voldemort glanced at the muggleborn under his lover's protective wing. She had stood and was probably about to follow the children.

"Calm them down, since no one else thought of doing it."

"Sit down, Miss Granger." The muggleborn turned ready to argue. "The duo went to Harry. They did not run away. Who do you think they meant when they say Dad? It isn't me, that I can assure you." Voldemort turned back to his parchments. "You going is only going to make worse since it's Harry that they want."

Muggleborn glanced at the door uncertain.

"But..."

"Harry is their Dad! More than you'll ever be to them." Voldemort looked up when the witch didn't seem to get it. "Miss Granger, do keep in mind that the Malfoy's protection only work inside Malfoy's grounds. I would advise you to accept and shut up!"

The witch's eyes narrowed but she did as told. The Dark Lord returned to his paperwork. The muggleborn didn't need to know that she was under Harry's protection...

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter IV

**-Chapter IV-**

It took a couple of hours for Harry to calm down his children. They missed him, they missed their mother, but Harry couldn't give it to them again. It hurt, but this was what he'd chosen for his life. He missed them as their bearer as well, but most of it all he missed Marvolo. He missed the hugs and cuddlings together, he missed the kisses good morning and the kisses goodbye. But most of it all, he just missed his presence. Marvolo always had made Harry feel average and, at the same time, wanted. He knew how to make Harry happy and anyone who dared to make him sad would pay the price. That was who Marvolo was and he loved him for that.

_"Not even a million flowers could steal me from you, Primavera."_

_"You say that now, Marvolo, but when you meet the right one you'll leave me for a real witch. For the real pureblood witch."_

_Marvolo snorted, what was a complete novelty coming from such a controlled man._

_"Had I wanted a witch I wouldn't have stayed with you after I discovered what you were." Marvolo then approached Harry and grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it. "Why would I want a witch when it's your face I want to wake up to in the morning?"_

_Harry blushed._

_"Flattery won't get you anywhere."_

_Marvolo looked up from his place by the hand with a mischievous look._

_"Really, Mrs Riddle?" he asked cockily. "Because I'm not the only one who noticed the beauty that I'm married to. Every man - wizards and muggles alike - with eyes on their faces can see how splendid you are… but then again, no one would dare to come too close. Why would they? You would kill them in a heartbeat if they dared."_

_"Marvolo!" Harry argued pulling his hand away. "I'm no killer…" he hissed walking away. Honestly…_

_"I will always protect you, because you're mine. You may be a simply average _'witch'_, my Evans… but I still prefer you to any of those pureblood witches who claim to be better than anyone else."_

_Harry stopped in his haste to move away from Marvolo. He closed his eyes with strength._

_"But…"_

_"The only reason you are so special to our colleagues is because you got the attention of the untouchable Tom Riddle." Marvolo said, approaching him from behind and hugging him, his breath appearing on Harry's ear. "The Lord Voldemort's lover… that's what makes you better than any of those witches."_

_"Marvolo…" Harry groaned, feeling his neck shiver in response to his movements. "I didn't do anything…"_

_"No… I was the one who saw you that day on the train and thought, she would be a good way to enter into the pureblood rankings. And I was right… the same way you used me to keep people unwanted attention from you." Marvolo stated, kissing Harry's ear and bringing a shiver from the smallest._

_"Don't do that…" he managed to gasp._

_"Do what?" Marvolo asked as if the bastard didn't knew exactly what he was doing to Harry's body._

_"Make me feel unwanted as you make me feel wanted." Harry mumbled._

_Marvolo hummed against Harry's flesh, then his hand moved up, turned Harry's head around and he kissed Harry slowly at first as if getting Harry used to it and then deeper and rougher. Finally when the need for breath was too much Marvolo pulled back, a wicked smirk on his face._

_"You look so incredibly mine… Good Morning, my dear flower, I have to go to work."_

_And, with that, Marvolo had left to go work… Harry all bothered… with a not so welcoming, morning problem…_

Marvolo had quickly learnt what had made Harry open up to him, he knew how to manipulate him… and Harry would let him. It was better to be this unwanted but wanted person… than Harry Potter.

**–B–**

Harry stopped dead on as he entered the library to see Narcissa with his guitar case.

"That's..."

"Aunt's." The witch agreed. "The Dark Lord isn't a sentimental person and asked me to throw all her things off."

"WHAT?" His dresses, his jewellery, his... memories...

"I was thinking of putting them in Black Manor. She would've like it... and you won't let anyone throw it out, will you?" Harry shook his head immediately. "What do you intend to do with your life, Mr Potter? Do you intend on taking her place by his side?"

"Definitely not."

Narcissa looked up with a sad look.

"Yet you're doing exactly that."

Harry looked the other way unable to look at his niece in the eyes, it hurt too much.

"I'm sorry."

Narcissa chuckled.

"I can see why he doesn't seem able to take his eyes off you. You're so like her... even the way you react..."

Harry blushed. How could he possibly think that he could hide this from a Slytherin?

"I may have lost one aunt, but you lost both an aunt and a sister, Mrs Malfoy. I can't imagine the pain you're passing through."

"I lost my sister decades ago. When she returned she didn't return to me but to him. That's all she thought about. She kept saying 'Aunt's getting old, who's to say he won't try to find pleasure somewhere else?'."

Harry's hand clenched. The thought of Marvolo taking a lover...

"He... He didn..."

"No. He isn't like that. The dark lord is practically asexual except for Aunt... and now you. Aunt was the only person he ever looked that way. Or touched for that matter."

"Aunt wasn't anything special. She just..."

Narcissa approached Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fool yourself like she did. Aunt was the most important witch in the school. Every boy wanted her but only one got her attention, because only he made her feel as if he was the centre of attention. Don't let my uncle do the same brain wash to you too, even if you don't want attention Mr Potter you have it. It's part of who you are, it's time to accept it instead of hide behind a wall of lies. Aunt spent her life alone because she got herself so deep into that wall that she couldn't live without her husband there to get the attention..." Harry looked at Narcissa in the eyes. "Don't become her."

Harry nodded and looked at the trunk, to notice it was full with Evans' stuff.

"Is that everything of hers?"

Narcissa sighed.

"No. There was one thing that 'Uncle' was unable to give up... Don't understand why though. He isn't the..."

"He's a collector. What is it?"

"Aunt's wedding dress robe."

Harry's eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears. He knew why that was the only thing kept. Just like Marvolo knew that Narcissa wouldn't really throw the things off.

Their wedding had been all about Evans. Even their night. Marvolo knew Evans to be scared so he'd made it all about Evans instead of himself. In Evans first night as Mrs Riddle, Marvolo hadn't taken him. Oh no... Marvolo waited. He waited for Evans to be ready for that. That night... it hadn't been about marking Evans as Marvolo's property. It was about giving Evans pleasure. Harry still blushed, remembering that his wedding night had been spent with Marvolo doing him a blowjob without even touching himself.

Evans lived for Marvolo, but Marvolo also only lived for Evans. The fact that Voldemort refused to give Harry up...

"How long is Black Manor gonna take?"

"At the very least a week, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded, looking at his old things again. He leaned down and picked a box of jewerly, opening just to make sure, Harry turned around and left the library.

**–B–**

Narcissa followed Potter confused at his actions only to see him approach the dark lord's daughter and give her her mother's chest. Narcissa's cousin picked it up puzzled and opened it, only for a smile to appear.

"For me? Can I really...?"

"You always wanted them. Now they are yours."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Potter nodded helping her to put on a necklace. Narcissa smiled.

Potter could tell whatever he wanted. He had taken Aunt's job as his job. Just like with Aunt, the Dark Lord had gotten to Potter at the right time and had turned him into his slave. It would take a lot of work to make Potter his own person, even more with the Dark Lord all over him.

Narcissa glanced at the Dark Lord on a corner as the man worked on his files. She'd seen the way he'd acted around Aunt. He moved, she moved – if she didn't move he would move back. Yes, Aunt had gotten to the point that she couldn't live without the Dark Lord and Narcissa had feared for the Dark Lord as well. That has been before Potter had appeared into the picture that is. When Aunt was in the room, the Dark Lord could never work without raising his eyes towards her from time to time and the same in return, it was like a magnet. All Death Eaters knew that Primavera Riddle was the only thing in between them and the Dark Lord, the only thing that kept him calm and sane. _You want a happy Dark Lord? Keep his mistress happy. _That was their lemma. That is… until she died. She had been too old. They had warned the Dark Lord of it, too old to get pregnant, her body wouldn't… and their fear had come true.

Narcissa smiled as her cousin stood and ran to her father to show her necklace. Narcissa loved her aunt, true, but living for another person was not a way to live. She couldn't help her smile at seeing the way Potter and Dark Lord shared a look at the ecstatic young witch.

The Dark Lord didn't see Potter as Aunt, Narcissa knew that even if Potter didn't see it. He treated Potter differently. Aunt had been a possession of his, but Potter? It was like Potter had been a caterpillar as a child, young teenager, until he moved to the Dark Lord's house where he lived in a cocoon with Aunt – from which Aunt never escaped from – and now… he had won wings to fly away. Aunt had had those wings… they had always been closed since she didn't want to fly, neither did the Dark Lord want her to fly away from him.

Narcissa wondered if her aunt had known. If she did why hadn't she sent Potter to Narcissa before? She had to know about the Dark Lord growing feelings for Potter. It was quite obvious, even though he was a master of disguises. The Dark Lord could never hide anything from Aunt besides from the obvious hiding from her who was the one that people really cared about. Could this be why Aunt allowed the children to call Potter as Daddy? And if that was true… could she know the extreme of her condition beforehand and hadn't done anything knowing it was too late for her?

Yes, Potter was a lot alike Aunt. Even shared similar pasts. Narcissa could see why the Dark Lord would find interest, if you were that twisted to get into that kind of thing. Although for the lad's own good, Narcissa hoped that he would finish education and make a life for himself instead of locking himself with the Dark Lord before he could even start living like Aunt.

To think Aunt had made Potter the sole heir of all her inheritances… did she think that wedding also came with the inheritance?

Narcissa looked at Potter as the lad looked out the window. Then again… Narcissa could understand why the Dark Lord was so attracted to him… not to mention that it wasn't everyone – not even Aunt – that the Dark Lord let torture his best lieutenant and even kill her. Sure they had lied about it because of Sirius, but… Narcissa smiled as Potter's inner Slytherin showed. He was hiding something…

**(TBC)**

* * *

chapter dedicated for _Musme,_ reviewer number _#200_ who in trade got to see a little of the past of Tom and Evans

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/****groups/****IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
